


A Bit Strong

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve attends one of the Mikaelsons' parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Long Way Back From Hell" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Precious Gems' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah spotted the redhead from across the room. Immediately, she made a beeline towards her.

“Genevieve” said Rebekah, greeting the other woman with a hug “I’m so glad you could come to the party. You look wonderful, darling.”

It was true. The witch wore a black flapper dress and black pumps with a pair of sparkly ruby earrings and a matching ruby necklace. Only a true expert like Rebekah could tell the jewels were paste, rather than the real deal.

“I’m so glad you invited me” said Genevieve. She’d been a bit surprised when the Original vampire had taken notice of her at work.

“Let’s get you a drink” said Rebekah, guiding Genevieve to the bar. “What do you want?” she asked.

Genevieve wasn’t usually a big drinker. “I’ll have whatever you’re having” she said, deciding the blonde would know what was good.

Rebekah order two whiskeys and handed one to Genevieve. The witch gasped after taking a sip of hers; the alcohol burned her throat.

Rebekah laughed. “It is a bit strong, I suppose, if you aren’t used to it.”

Genevieve laughed too. “Just a bit.”

“Let me introduce you to my brothers” said Rebekah, taking the redhead by the arm and escorting her towards two well-dressed gentlemen who seemed to be working the room. As they approached, the one with dark hair turned to them and said “Who’s your friend, Rebekah?”

“Elijah, this is Genevieve. Genevieve, Elijah. And this” Rebekah, said, gesturing to her other brother “is Klaus.”


End file.
